A Potion of Life and Death
by Yuki36
Summary: Neville creates a potions disaster…again…. what if the botched potion can save the wizarding world…This is the first fanfic I’m writing after reading hundreds…pls be lenient…is pg now but will be R in future chapters…SSHG; don’t read if you don’t like it…


Chapter 1: Neville's potion accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things you recognise…J.K.R. does…I only play with them….

Summary: Neville creates a potions disaster…again…. what if the botched potion can save the wizarding world…This is the first fanfic I'm writing after reading hundreds…pls be lenient…is pg now but will be R in future chapters…SSHG; don't read if you don't like it…

_ (In italics)_: thoughts

_Let the story begin! (Applauds)_

Dim candlelights flickered in the gloomy classroom. The potions classroom was quiet except for the sounds of chopping and grinding of potions ingredients. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked down the row of benches silently, inspecting cauldrons, as his face grew darker by the minute.

"_Those dunderheads!_" Severus thought. "_One will never know how they ever managed to get into the NEWTs level class, they cannot even brew a simple Skel Grow correctly._"

He reached the end of the row and checked the last cauldron.

"_At last! A perfect potion, the right colour and consistency._"

He glanced up to identify the makers, going to praise them if they were Slytherins. Alas, it was none other than Hermione Granger.

"_Of course…who else can it be but the infamous Gryffindor Hermione Know-it-all Granger…._" He sneered to himself.

Hermione was hunched over her bench, concentrating intensely on her work. She was slicing a piece of dragon's hide into equal pieces. Neville, her lab partner, took the prepared ingredients and added them to the potion in sequence nervously.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Severus boomed, attracting the attention of the students. Neville was about to pour leech's blood into the potion without diluting first even after he was told to do so by Hermione.

Instead of stopping him from creating another of his famous potions accident, Severus's

Sudden outburst had shocked Neville into dropping the bowl of leech's blood into the potion.

"_Damn it._" Severus quickly pushed Neville away and muttered an incantation under his breath as his hands made a series of complex movements with his wand.

He made a shield over the cauldron. The shield was supposed to be so strong that it would stop almost anything but the Unforgivables.

The potion started to froth and bubble, a pressure grew inside the shield as seconds went by. The shield started to crack. Severus, seeing that the shield may not hold against the

effects of the botched potion, yelled for the students to hide under their benches.

He pulled Hermione, away from her desk, as it was too close to the cauldron. He brought her to his chest and used his body as a cover for her.

The cauldron exploded, sending splinters of metal all over the place. The force of the explosion sent Severus and Hermione flying across the classroom. Severus bumped his back against his bench as they landed. He hissed in pain and let go of Hermione.

The classroom became as silent as a graveyard. Students started to poke their heads out from under the desks. Severus used an arm to support himself as he stood up, wincing slightly.

"Get out! Bring yourself to the Infirmary if you are injured. Granger! Longbottom! Stay behind!" He snarled.

The students ran as if a fire was behind them. In five seconds, only Severus, Hermione and Neville were left. Neville was so frightened that he was as pale as a ghost, and his body trembled like a leaf. Hermione looked a little pale, but composed.

Severus glared at Neville and said menacingly, "Because of your stupidity, my classroom is now in a wreck. Find the Headmaster and tell him what you had done. Ask him to meet with me in the Infirmary. NOW GO!" He shouted out the last bit.

Neville let out a whimper and ran out.

"Miss Granger, it is your fault that Mr Longbottom had destroyed my classroom. If you had paid more attention to him, this would not have happened! Thus, you are to help me to my chambers and floo us to the Infirmary. What are you gaping at, silly girl? Get moving!" He said impatiently.

I know that it may not be very good, but please give review okay? So that I can know whether I should continue or not.


End file.
